Problematic Love
by RedDesertPhoenix
Summary: A short one-shot that explores some of the problems with love in the Angel Beats multiverse.


PROBLEMATIC LOVE

It had taken them both a long time to reach this point… The interest had been there from the start, though neither had been consciously aware of it. As the weeks and months went on, they had probed each other, testing to see if it was safe – to see if the other really felt as they did. There had been many times when they had thought the other not interested. Many times when some careless sentence or action had been misinterpreted, and they had given up, only to regain their interest the next day when the other had looked just a little too long in their direction, or held their hand just a little longer than was proper.

Neither of them had yet openly admitted their feelings, yet they had been through so much together that Otonashii was now certain he wasn't imagining things. Certain of his feelings towards the black siluette sitting to his right and certain of his silent partners feelings for him.

They had been through a lot together. They had been through battles, had sometimes died together, had laughed and, once, cried together. It all led up to this moment. They were here – together. There was a certain sense of anticipation in the air. Both of them knew their feelings had slowly been building, and now that they were alone – finally, they knew it would all finally come out into the open. Neither of them spoke. No words were necessary.

Otonashii made the first move, leaning against the other... almost as a friend might. He could feel the warmth of the figure beside him seep through his jacket. The room wasn't freezing, but it wasn't warm either. The warmth was welcome. And judging by the way the black siluette leaned into him, Otonashii's warmth was also welcome. They just leaned into each other for a time, then Otonashii's hand slid around the others back in an embrace. Otonoashii would normally have been nervous in making such a move, but after knowing the presence at his shoulder for so long, it just felt natural to him. A small part of him still expected the figure leaning against him to freeze a little though. That didn't happen. Instead, he felt the others arm snake around his back and hug him in return.

The black siluette at his shoulder rested it's head on his shoulder, and he absently ran his hand up and tussled the hair. They felt comfortable together. They felt right together.

Otonashii felt something brush against his face. A finger. It moved, running it's way up his cheek, following the ridge of his eyebrow till it hit his nose, then slid down to his mouth, where it paused. He could feel the figure beside him move away from him, and he made a wordless protest. Then he felt the figure sit on his knee, felt hands on his, and something else brushing against his face. Lips…

They quickly found his, and they were soon kissing Otonashii had often daydreamed of this, but the reality far outstripped mere fantasies – perhaps because he realized he wouldn't have to wake up from this, that this was the start of something, not some daydream that evaporated in the mornings light..

His partner spoke, breaking the silence.

'Otonashii… I've been so lonely. You've no idea. But I have you now. We're together. Complete.'

Otonashii squeezed the other's shoulders in acceptance. He felt no need to talk, his actions spoke far louder than words ever could. They were in love, and now both of them finally knew it.

They leaned into each other again, and once more kissed in the dark. A longer one this time. This kiss seemed different though. It wasn't just lips pressing against lips, it was bodies against bodies, souls against souls. Eventually, they broke apart once more, the intensity of the moment making both of them breath heavily.

Once more, the siluette in front of him spoke.

'Otonashii... you comlete me.'

Otonashii embraced the figure, love flowing through him, a tear of happiness seeping from his eye. The figure embraced him in return, and he physically felt the sudden surge of happiness in the other. The sudden surge of contentness… of completeness…

And then the figure was gone.

Otonashii's arms closed in around nothingness. There was nothing there, just a lingering warmth of his partner, fading quickly. Otonashii's entire posture froze for several second as realisation set in. Then denial, than anger, then finally, acceptance.

He could have yelled. He could have screamed, beaten at the walls, pulled at his hair.

He did none of these things.

Every inch of him carefully controlled, he stood and walked quietly to the rooms exit.

The only thing betraying his emotions was a single word he whispered as he left. A word laden with anger and bitterness. Flavored perhaps with just a tinge of regret.

"Fuck."

Otonashii closed the door behind him and walked down the corridor, alone once again.

)

fin

AUTHORS NOTES:

This is set at or near the end of the series, yet at the time of writing, only episode 6 has been released. There hasn't been too many fanfiction uploaded here yet (only 4 others) but I'm sure the issue raised in this story will be a re-occurring theme. I suspect it may feature in the Canon storyline as well, though perhaps not in quite the same way.

Anyway, how many people saw it coming? I suspect it was a little obvious, but it's hard to tell when you're the one writing these things.

This story -Could- be taken as a metaphor for the futility of love – Even if they do love you, nothing lasts forever – but I didn't really mean it that way (Or did I? the subconscious works in strange ways sometimes)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the WAFF .


End file.
